I Will Save You
by hyukjae86
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak terduga, akhirnya dapat mengubah seorang mafia hebat bernama Lee Donghae. OS/HaeHyuk/YAOI


**I Will Save You**

 **By**

 **Hyukjae86**

•

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Mafia, crime, romance**

 **Warning : YAOI/EYD jelek?Typo dimana-mana**

XXX

•

"SIAL"

Donghae segera mempercepat langkahnya saat suara sirine itu semakin mendekat. Ia pun mulai memasuki gang-gang sempit didaerah sekitar tempat itu.

Teman-temannya pun berpencar untuk mengelabui polisi yang sudah mengepung tempat ini. Tak disangka, polisi mengetahui tempat operasi mereka hari ini.

"BERHENTI!"

Terdengar suara teriakan polisi dibelakang, Donghae segera berlari.

Dor

Satu tembakan berhasil Donghae keluarkan, namun sayang tembakan itu meleset. Donghae semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

•

Donghae keluar dari salah satu gang sempit disina. Ia segera membuang jaketnya untuk mengelabui para polisi itu. Tempat ini ramai orang-orang yang lewat dan juga banyak para penjual barang dipinggir-pinggir jalan.

Dongha segera memakai topi hitam yang di kantonginya. Matanya menatap sekitar untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, namun sayang para polisi itu semakin dekat.

Para polisi itu keluar dari gang sempit tempat Donghae keluar tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menarik tangan seseorang yang lewat didepannya.

Didorong nya tubuh itu ke dalam gang sempit lain. Donghae merapatkan tubuh keduanya, dan mengapit tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ketembok jalan.

"Sssstt,, Diam kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu" Bisik Donghae mengancam ditelinga orang tersebut.

Tubuh kecil itu tampak bergetar ketakutan. Donghae tak memperdulikannya, bahkan Donghae tidak melihat wajah orang itu karena orang itu terus menunduk ketakutan.

Seorang polisi masuk kedalam gang itu.

 _'Shit'_

Donghae mengangkat wajah yang menunduk didepannya itu.

' _tak ada pilihan lain'_

Chup

Donghae mencium bibir itu denagn cepat sebelum polisi itu sampai ditempatnya berdiri.

 _'Lembut dan manis'_

Itu yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat bibir merah itu menempel dibibirnya.

"Yakk,, jangan berbuat mesum ditempat umum" Teriak polisi yang mengejar Donghae itu.

Polisi itu tidak menyadari jika yang berbuat mesum itu adalah buronan incarannya.

"Hei kalian, pergi dari sana atau aku akan menangkap kalian"

Kembali polisi itu berteriak.

Donghae tak memperdulian ucapan-ucapan polisi itu. Ia terlalu terhanyut akan kelembutan dan manis bibir yang tengah diciumnya. Bahkan ia semakin menekan bibir itu, melumatnya dan menghisap bibir itu semakin dalam.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, namanya juga anak muda. Lebih baik kita mengejar para mafia itu"

Terdengar suara salah satu polisi lainnya yang baru datang.

Akhirnya para polisi itu pergi dari tempat itu. Saat suara polisi itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, Donghae dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciuman manis itu.

Donghae mulai melepaskan tangannya yang bertengger dipinggang ramping milik orang yang baru saja diciumnya.

Donghae menjauhkan jarak antara mereka agar dapat melihat wajah orang itu.

 _'Cantik'_

Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran Donghae saat melihat wajah sempurna bak malaikat yang ada didepannya. Dan Donghae baru menyadari jika orang tersebut adalah seorang namja.

Namja itu memiliki kulit seputih dan selembut kulit bayi, dengan rambut hitam yang semakin membuat kulitnya tampak semakin putih.

Donghae menatap ke mata itu, mata yang memiliki tatapan polos seperti mata kucing yang lucu. Semakin kebawah, namja itu memilik hidung mancung dan semakin cantik dengan bibir ranum merah nya. Bibir itu tampak sedikit membengkak akibat ulah Donghae barusan.

Donghae seakan terhipnotis dengan namja tersebut.

Tiba-tiba namja itu mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. Dan dengan cepat namja itu berlari dan keluar dari gang sempit tersebut.

 _'Sial'_

Donghae mendengus kesal saat namja itu pergi.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Cantik"

•

Lee Donghae adalah salah seorang mafia yang paling diburu polisi. Nama kelompok mafia nya adalah "The Devil".

Dalam kelompok mafia The Devil, Donghae adalah aset yang paling berharga. Ia memiliki kecepatan dan keahliannya yang selalu dibisa mengendalikan setiap keadaan dengan sikap tenangnya. Ia selalu merancang semua dengan rapih. Bahkan para polisi tidak pernah melihat wajahnya karena keahliannya itu, para polisi itu hanya mengenal namanya saja.

Hari ini kelompok mafia ini akan kembali beraksi. Kali ini sasarannya adalah sebuah bank. Mereka akan merampok salah satu bank yang berada didaerah Incheon.

Semua sudah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin.

Mobil mereka berhenti di Bank sasaran para mafia ini. Donghae dan kawan-kawan mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian siap?" tanya salah satu ketua mafia yang bernama Kangin itu.

"Ne" Kompak semua yang berada didalam mobil hitam itu menjawab.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga pintu ini akan terbuka"

"1...2...TIGA.."

•

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN ATAU PELURU INI AKAN MENEMBUS KEPALA KALIAN"

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK"

Semua orang yang berada disana sontak ketakutan. Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang-orang bersenjata datang. Semua orang yang berada di Bank itu pun menunduk sambil mengangkat tangan mereka. Tak ada yang berani bergerak sedikit pun.

"Cepat ambil uang nya" Perintah Donghae kepada salah satu rekannya.

Donghae berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Donghae menatap CCTV yang berada tepat didepan pintu masuk itu. ia berdecih tak suka. Percuma saja memasang CCTV seperti itu, karena kelompok mereka memiliki seorang ahli yang bisa menyadap sistem-sistem komputer apapun.

Pandangannya pun beralih ke orang-orang yang menunduk ketakutan itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang namja yang beberapa hari ini berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

 ** _'Dia'_**

Namja itu tampak sangat ketakutan, pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Hae, kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang rekan Donghae saat melihat Donghae berjalan ke kerumuan orang-orang yang disandera mereka.

Donghae masih sangat ingat wajah cantik itu. Rambut hitamnya, mata dengan tatapan polos itu dan bibir merah dan lembut saat Donghae menciumnya. Donghae masih sangat hapal dengan semua itu.

Tanpa namja itu sadari, Donghae sudah berdiri didepannya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangannya dan membuat namja itu tambah ketakutan.

"Donghae, Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang" Seru salah seorang rekan Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu.

Donghae tak memperdulikannya, ia terus menarik tangan namja itu dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Donghae saat ia berhasil membawa namja itu kedalam mobil.

Namja itu tampak bergetar, ia menunduk takut.

"Hei.." Panggil Donghae melembut. Donghae pun berusaha mengangkat dagu itu agar tidak menunduk.

"Kumohon,, kumohon jangan sakiti aku" bisik namja itu.

Donghae menarik bahu namja itu agar menatapnya dan mengangkat dagunya agar ia bisa melihat waja cantik itu.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku" Sekali lagi namja manis itu memohon.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu, kau jangan takut" Dongha membelai surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu"

Mata itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Bagaikan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang terbang diperut Donghae saat melihat mata dengan tatapan polos itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Eunhyuk"

•

"Dimana ini? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik saat dirinya dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen.

"Kau ingin menculikku, lalu membunuhku?"

Eunhyuk terus saja bersuara hingga tubuhnya tak menyadari jika sudah terdorong hingga terduduk disofa yang berada ditengah apartemen itu.

Hyukjae melipat kakinya, kepalanya menunduk di kedua lututnya.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Jika kau tak ingin dibunuh, buka bajumu sekarang"

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus membuka baju. Apa kau akan memperkosaku lalu membunuhku?"

Donghae semakin jengah karena Hyukjae terus saja mengatakan bahwa Donghae akan membunuhnya. Dari pada membunuhnya, Donghae malah ingin menelan hidup-hidup namja cantik itu.

"Kau harus mandi, buka bajumu"

Perintah Donghae. Tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan membuat Hyukjae pun akhirnya menurut.

"Aku buka di kamar mandi saja" dengan cepat Eunhyuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Selagi Eunhyuk mandi, Donghae memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Donghae terdiam menatap pintu kamar mandi dimana Eunhyuk tengah berada didalam.

Donghae tak tahu mengapa membawa Eunhyuk kesini. Donghae hanya tak ingin Eunhyuk lepas dari pandangannya lagi.

Klek

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan pakaian yang ia pakai tadi.

Eunhyuk menatap takut ke arah Donghae tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mau.. pulang" Ucap Eunhyuk takut. Suaranya tampak bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Tidak boleh" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Aku harus pulang, kumohon"

"Besok kau pulang, kau pasti akan dicari dengan para polisi itu karena kau termasuk orang-orang yang berada di Bank itu"

"Tapi aku harus pulang, kalau tidak..."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh"

"Kumohon.."

Donghae pun tak tahan mendengar suara parau itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan dulu sebelum pergi"

Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum lega. "Ne"

•

Mobil hitam Donghae berhenti didepan rumah Hyukjae.

Sepanjang perjalanan kedua hanya diam.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?

"Apa kau benar-benar para mafia itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Ia takut membuat namja ini marah.

"Ne, Kau takut?"

Sejak awal Eunhyuk sudah takut padanya, seharusnya Donghae tahu jawaban namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku pergi tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah bertanya lagi.

"karena..."

Tiba-tiba Donghae memegang pipi Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya agar mendekat dengannya.

Kini tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"karena sebuah ciuman"

Chup

•

Sejak hari itu, Donghae selalu mengikuti Eunhyuk. kadang ia akan muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Eunhyuk.

Teman-temannya pun mulai mengetahui tentang Eunhyuk.

Namun Donghae adalah aset yang berharga, jadi mereka tak berani menganggunya. Selama Donghae tak meninggalkan pekerjaannya, mereka tak akan menganggu Eunhyuk juga.

Selama ini keduanya pun saling bertemu. Tak ada kata 'Cinta' di antara mereka, namun mereka tahu keduanya saling mencintai.

"Kau melamun?"

Donghae sering melihat Eunhyuk melamun. Seperti malam ini, mereka berada dipinggir sungai Han. Sejak tadi Eunhyuk terus diam dan melamun. Wajahnya tampak sedih dari hari ke hari.

"aku ingin mati"

Donghae segera menoleh ke namja itu.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa?"

"Tak ada yang menginginkanku Hae. Aku memang tak pantas hidup"

Satu tetes air mata keluar dari mata namja itu.

"Tidak, apa yang kau katakan? Kau kenapa Hyuk"

Hiks..

Eunhyuk menangis. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya isakan tangis yang membuat hati Donghae pilu. Donghae memeluknya.

Eunhyuk terus menangis dalam pelukan Donghae.

•

Entah berawal dari mana, akhirnya Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke apartemennya.

Chup

Donghae semakin menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya ke dinding apartemennya.

"AKH" Pekik Eunhyuk saat punggungnya menyentuh dinginnya tembok.

Donghae tak menyadari pekikan kesakitan Eunhyuk. tubuhnya dipenuhi nafsu untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk miliknya seorang.

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

Keduanya saling memagut, Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk ke atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya segera memerangkap tubuh kecil Eunhyuk.

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam panas mereka.

Yang terdengar hanya desahan-desahan dari keduanya.

•

Sinar matahari mulai masuk kesela-sela kamar yang telah menjadi saksi bisu apa yang semalam telah terjadi diantara dua namja yang masih terlelap itu.

Donghae yang pertama membuka kedua matanya.

Senyumnya segera mengembang saat ia mengingat kejadian semalam. Kepala pun menengok kesamping dimana namja cantiknya masih terlelap.

Donghae merapat tubuhnya ke Eunhyuk. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur.

Chup

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Donghae pun mencium yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya selamam.

Eunhyuk menggerakkan kepalanya karena terusik dengan kegiatan Donghae, ia pun berbalik membelakangi Donghae.

Donghae terbelalak kaget saat melihat punggung namja cantik itu.

Punggung putih itu dipenuhi merah-merah seperti bekas cambukan, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang membiru.

Seketika mata Donghae dipenuhi amarah.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?"

Eunhyuk mengernyit saat mendengar suara Donghae yang terkesan dingin.

 _'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'_

"Siapa yang melakukan itu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae lagi. Suaranya terdengar semakin mengerikan.

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung, namun Eunhyuk tampak takut saat melihat amarah di mata Donghae.

"Siapa yang membuat punggungmu merah dan biru seperti itu Hyuk? SIAPA?"

Eunhyuk langsung tersadar kemana pembicaran Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung terdiam.

"JAWAB AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA"

"Tidak, jangan Hae"

Tolak Eunhyuk. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Donghae, berusaha menghilangkan amarah Donghae.

"Jangan kau bilang? Kau disakiti dan kau bilang jangan. Aku akan membunuhnya Eunhyuk, Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hiks..

Eunhyuk pun menangis.

Donghae akhirnya terdiam saat melihat air mata Eunhyuk. amarahnya pun sedikit berkurang.

Donghae menghapus air mata Eunhyuk. tangannya terangkat membelai pipi namja itu.

"Sssttt.. jangan menangis. Tak ada yang boleh menyakitimu Hyuk. Kau mengerti?" Bisik Donghae.

"Hae,, ayo kita pergi. Kita tinggalkan semua ini dan mulai hidup baru di tempat lain"

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Bagaimanapun Donghae tak bisa meninggalkan semua ini. Darah mafia telah mengalir ditubuhnya. Darah seorang pembunuh dan darah seorang penjahat. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan semua ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyuk. Mereka membutuhkanku"

Eunhyuk semakin menangis mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Menurut Donghae, ia hanya akan membunuh orang yang telah berani menyakiti Eunhyuk dan semua beres. Ia akan hidup bahagia bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjanji tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya dan tak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu" Bisik Donghae.

"Bagaiman jika orang itu adalah ayahku sendiri Hae, apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

"Tidak,, mana mungkin..."

"Hiks.."

"Ne,, orang itu adalah ayahku sendiri Hae, Aku tak mungkin membunuhnya"

•

Sejak hari itu, Eunhyuk tambah sering melamun. Donghae sering melihatnya dari jauh. Tubuh Eunhyuk pun semakin lama semakin kurus.

Donghae sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Semua siksaan Eunhyuk berawal saat ibunya Eunhyuk meninggal. Nyonya Lee meninggal akibat kecelakaan tepat didepan rumahnya. Saat itu Nyonya hendak mengejar Eunhyuk yang baru saja berpamitan pergi sekolah. Almamater seragam Eunhyuk tertinggal di meja makan. Nyonya Lee yang hendak mengejar Eunhyuk tidak menyadari jika ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Tanpa bisa dicegah kecelakaan itupun terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, ayah Eunhyuk selalu menyalahkan Eunhyuk karena telah membuat istri tercintanya meninggal.

Sejak saat itu pula Eunhyuk sering dimarahi bahkan tak segan-segan Eunhyuk dipukuli.

Donghae pun sudah memutuskan semuanya.

Ia dan Eunhyuk akan pergi dari sini, memulai hidup baru dan melupakan semuanya.

Hanya ada Dia dan Eunhyuk.

Malam ini Donghae akan melakukan misi terakhirnya sebagai mafia. Donghae sudah bersiap.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tangan Eunhyuk terangkat untuk menahan Donghae agar tidak pergi.

"Ada yang mesti aku lakukan, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu"

Chup

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Maafkan aku Hae"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan saat itu juga air mata kembali keluar.

•

Misi terakhir Donghae berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka berhasil menyelundupkan beberapa senjata secara ilegal tanpa diketahui polisi.

Donghae menatap ponselnya, jarinya menyentuh layar iphone itu untuk menelpon Eunhyuk.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tak menjawab panggilannya. Ini sudah ke tiga kali nya ia menelpon, namun tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

Apa mungkin Eunhyuk sudah tidur, pikir Donghae.

"Hae bukannya itu namja yang waktu di Bank itu?" Tunjuk salah satu rekan Donghae dari balik jendela mobil mereka.

Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dimana tempat rekannya itu menunjuk.

"Sedang apa dia?" Celoteh satu satu rekan Donghae lainnya.

"BERHENTI" Teriak Donghae, denagn cepat mobil itupun berhenti.

"Kau mau kemana Hae? Bukankah kita ada pesta hari ini?"

Donghae tak memperdulikan suara-suara dibelakangnya. Donghae terus melangkah dan langkahnya pun semakin cepat.

•

Donghae langsung berlari saat melihat Eunhyuk yang mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran itu berdiri di pinggir jembatan sungai Han.

Donghae semakin panik saat ia melihat Eunhyuk memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan itu.

 _'Tidak, apa yang dia lakukan'._

Donghae semakin panik saat Eunhyuk tak mendengat teriakannya.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Donghae saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat Eunhyuk. Tubuh Donghae bergetar takut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Eunhyuknya.

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya menoleh ke Donghae.

"Hai Hae" Sapa Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lemahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu Hyuk. Jangan tinggalkan aku"

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Hae, mungkin aku lebih baik mati bersama Eomma agar semua sakit ini hilang" Eunhyuk menekan dadanya saat mengatakan itu.

"Tidak Hyuk, TIDAK" Air mata Donghae pun jatuh.

Sungguh ia benar-benar takut. Tak pernah Donghae merasakan perasaan takut seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Hae" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

Kedua tangan Eunhyuk pun terangkat, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Dan tubuhnya pun terhuyung kedepan, bersiap jatuh di dinginnya air sungai Han.

Mata Donghae terbelalak sempurna saat tubuh namja manis itu terhuyung kedepan.

Tanganny denagn cepat berusaha meraih tubuh itu, namun...

"TIDAAAAAAAKK"

•

"aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu"

"Kumohon buka matamu sayang, Kumohon"

"Eunhyuk kumohon buka matamu"

Eunhyuk terus mendengar suara itu, suara yang begitu terdengar ketakutan disetiap nadanya.

Bagaikan sebuah matra, kata-kata itu akhirnya dapat membuka kedua mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung terbatuk saat matanya berhasil terbuka. air pun langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

Eunhyuk langsung merasakan sebuah pelukan saat dirinya tersadar.

 _'Apa aku masih hidup?'_

"Hae.."Panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara lemahnya.

"ssttt.. jangan bicara, biarkan seperti ini sebentar" Bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk dapat merasan pelukan Donghae yang semakin erat.

"Terima kasih" Bisik Donghae lagi.

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya. Tangannya mengelus surai Eunhyuk yang basah.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah kembali, Aku mencintaimu"

Chup

Bibir tipis itupun menempel ke bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang ingin Donghae sampaikan pada Eunhyuk.

"Mulai sekarang hanya ada kita berdua, kita akan pergi dimana tak ada seorangpun yang mengenal kita dan memulai semua nya lagi. Dan jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku lagi, mengerti?" Ucap Donghae sambil menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne"

"saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

 **END**

 **Maaf untuk typonya hehe.**

 **Gomawo for reading**

 **NB: Jangan lupa comment ^_^**


End file.
